


Day 1: Price

by nasubi



Series: AoKaga Month 2016 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasubi/pseuds/nasubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami makes Aomine happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Price

"Aomine. Aomine! Hey AHO!" Kagami all but yells, hardly breathless from jogging after Aomine. The tanned male finally turns around, removing his earphones. He glares, waiting for the redhead to speak up.

"I beat Kise," Kagami says, like it explains everything.

"So? I beat him too. _Before_ you," Aomine smirks slyly.

Kagami scowls, competitiveness flaring up. "I beat Kise after I beat you."

Now it's Aomine's turn to scowl, and he turns back around to walk away. "Whatever."

"Hey, hey wait!" Kagami grabs the other, stopping him by force. Aomine opens his mouth to complain, maybe tell Kagami off, but Kagami pulls a shoe box out of his bag.

"Here." Kagami shoves it unceremoniously at Aomine. "I was careful and cleaned them properly with the right shampoo and everything." He flips the cover open and Aomine sees the shoes he gave to Kagami laying right there, looking pristine.

The shoes weren't what caught Aomine's eye though ( _What idiot thinks I want to take those shoes back anyway?_ ), Kagami's bag was what did.

"Hey, you went to school today right?" Aomine asks cautiously, giving Kagami's school uniform a once over. He pointedly ignores the shoes.

"What? Of course I did!" Kagami looks insulted. He closes the box and holds it with two hands.

"Why is your bag empty?" Curiosity overcomes him and Aomine just had to ask. Kagami's lack of reply and immediate expression change to one of sheepishness only piqued his interest. "Well?" he nudges Kagami, a slow grin spreading across his face, sensing blackmail material.

"Uh. I forgot to pack my stuff after the shoes," Kagami admits, a peachy red blush high on his cheeks. At that, Aomine starts sniggering, then, when he couldn't control himself anymore, throws his head backwards as he laughs loud and clear.

Kagami wants to protest, but as Aomine gives him a smile, handsome face the happiest he'd ever seen, he couldn't help but laugh along too. They make a nuisance of themselves on the street, but Kagami couldn't be bothered less.

When the last hiccup of laughter ends, Aomine throws his arm around Kagami's shoulders cheerfully. "You really are a Bakagami," he says, but the insult is more fond than anything, and he grins at Kagami again. "I don't want the shoes, you already repaid me with so much. C'mon, let's go to Maji, you're buying my food today."

Kagami tries to wrap his mind around his so-called repayment, but is jolted out of his thoughts as Aomine literally manhandles him in the direction of Maji. He shrugs. He would be okay with buying Aomine food for the rest of the month.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Basically Kagami repays Aomine with emotional support and dates like a good boyfriend-to-be.
> 
> Edit: I decided to try contribute to the entire AoKa month prompts. Hopefully I don't give up after Day 1 like last year orz


End file.
